Fading Dreams (An Alpha and Omega FanFic)
by KryptonixX
Summary: Hey guys! xXLightningWolfXx here! I'm using a new account now. I'm going to be rewriting my old fanfic, Dashed Dreams. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's xXLightningWolfXx here! I'm using a new account now. I'm going to re-write my old Fanfic, Dashed Dreams. I'm going to change some things, so be ready for some new stuff! Hope you enjoy!**

His paws ached with every step he took. His body was shutting down, but he couldn't stop now. His head was spinning at the speed of light, his heart was racing- Running at a steady pace, exhausted Humphrey fought not to look back. He couldn't look back- Not now, not ever- His entire world had been dashed. Every dream every hope, every ambition- Everything he loved was gone- Stolen away from him like money from a blind man.

Continuing at a steady stride, his eyes were dimmed with tears. His memories were raging within his soul, just waiting to reach up out of the depths and consume his weak emotional being. He had to fight this. He had to fight back the pain, fight back the temptation to break, the temptation to give up. He couldn't break, he just couldn't. He had to keep running.. He couldn't turn back- Not now, not ever- But he couldn't take it any longer. Humphrey stumbled, mid stride and fell face first into the rough dirt. His tears ran down his face like a waterfall of deep depression and despair. Tired and alone, Humphrey began to weep. Why didn't they take him? Why did they have to do what they did? Why didn't he take a stand?! Why is all he could ask himself that was the eternally burning question buried deep within his soul- Why...

**About two weeks earlier**

"Humphrey, dear could you please tell the pups it's time for dinner?" Kate inquired sweetly. Humphrey looked up from the fermented berries he had been snacking on. He hurried to swallow, then answered. "Sure thing." He rose from his favorite spot in the den, and stretched. "Come on pups, dinner's ready!" He called out. "Coming dad!" Replied Runt. "Check out these awesome rocks we found!" Exclaimed Stinky. "Those are nice." Said Humphrey smiling. "Oh by the way, do you think we could stay at aunt Lilly's new den this weekend? It's huge!" Inquired Runt. "Yeah, and uncle Garth is having a party to celebrate." Added Claudette. Kate looked unsure. This would be the first time the pups stayed the night away from home. "Well..." She said. "I'm not sure." "Oh come on Kate, they'll be fine, I'm sure." Humphrey chuckled. "Well... Alright I guess it wouldn't hurt. But be careful." The pups leaped for joy. We're going to have so much fun!" Exclaimed Runt.

Little did Kate know, this choice was a endearingly bad one.

**See guys! Told you there was gunna be alot of new stuff! Hope you liked this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for my next chapter! **


	2. The Pup's Night Out

**Second chapter! BOOYAH! I hope I can actually finish this FanFic. XD Hope you enjoy!**

The past week had gone by fast. The pups were just about to head out to Lilly and Garth's den, and were just taking care of some last-minute preparations. "So, are you excited to be spending the weekend with aunt Lilly?" Kate asked happily. "You bet, Mom!" Runt exclaimed. "We can't wait!" Stinky added happily. Kate smiled. "Well, I hope you have a good time. You better get going, it's getting late." The pups exchanged grins. "Ok, Mom! We'll see you next week!" With that, the three excited pups took of into the valley.

Humphrey walked up beside Kate, who was obviously worried. "Oh, come on Kate. I'm sure they'll be fine." He said, putting a reassuring paw on her shoulder. "I hope your right. I have a really weird feeling.. A bad feeling." She said, nervously.

Humphrey had an idea. He grinned to himself, then, suddenly and without warning, tackled Kate to the ground. "Humphrey!?" She said in surprise. He chuckled. "Come on, let's wrestle." He said playfully. "It'll be just like old times." Kate grinned evilly, and let out a playful growl. "You asked for it!" She said, pulling herself up from his grasp and pinning him to the ground. Humphrey tried to pull himself up, but Kate wouldn't let him. "Yep..." He barely managed to say. "Just like old times..." Kate grinned, and looked down and noticed that her right knee had landed directly on one of his lungs. 'Oh!" She exclaimed. She quickly pulled herself off of him. "I need to work on my aim.." She said, blushing slightly. "Yep... Little bit... " Humphrey said, trying to smile. Little did Kate know, Humphrey was well recovered by now. He quickly tackled her, and pinned her to the ground, this time making sure she couldn't get away. "Ha! Gotcha!" He said grinning happily. "Hey, you cheated!" Kate said childishly. "Yep. Little bit." He said winking. She returned the wink. Humphrey let Kate up, and she sat down next to him. "Thanks, Humphrey." She said, shyly. "For what?" "For being mine." She said, lovingly. Humphrey blushed slightly. Kate began to nuzzle close to Humphrey, pressing her cheek lightly against his soft ruff. He put his arm around her. "The pleasure is mine." He said, pulling her slightly closer. "I love you, Humphrey." Kate said, in a loving voice. "I love you too."

The two wolves just continued to sit there together, watching the sun set into the sea of red just beyond the reach of the sky. It was a moment of bliss. They were together, and that was all that mattered. That was all that would ever matter.

**Meanwhile, with the pups.**

"Uncle Garth, aunt Lilly, we're here!" Runt called out. "Come on in, pups." Lilly called out. The three pups walked into the den. "Whoa, far out!" Claudette said, happily. "I know, right!" Garth said happily. "I know we used to prefer living in the fields, but this den was just too amazing to pass up."Lilly said, walking in the room, and sitting down next to Garth. "So, who's ready to get this party started?" Mooch called out from elsewhere in the den. "Mooch, is that you?" Runt asked. Garth grinned. "All of our friends are here." He said, winking. Runt grinned. "Let's start this party!"

**Awww, what a beautiful chapter. Hope you guys liked it. :D**


End file.
